


The Price To Pay

by Lemoncatfox



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blood but its minor, Gen, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Webby dont go outside at night





	The Price To Pay

The triplets sat in their room, all awake but all silent.

So much had happened.

Mom was back, Webbys girlfriend was back...

But at what price? Usually when things good happened, something would get taken away as repayment.

 

Webby was outside at 2AM for no apparent reason other than that she was bored that night, for some reason, and decided to go outside.

The night provided help to her problem, acting like the trees were enemies to train her fighting skill.

Unfortunately, as it got darker, Webbys sense of anything got worse. Soon, she couldnt see, and accidentally kicked a bear in the stomach.

The bear was not pleased, and slashed her in the face, roaring.

Suddenly, it was hit in the face by a cane. Scrooge was here to help!

The bear looked down at the two ducks, but they were gone, as Scrooge was already sprinting away as fast as a old man could while he was holding a duckling.

 

He slammed the door shut and slid a wing over his face.

"Why would you think that was a good idea?" He asked, wing still on his face.

He took it off before Webby could speak, as he felt something wet on his wing.

Sticking it under a lamp, he froze as he saw the red liquid running down his feathers.

Crouching in front of Webby, he got a good look at her face for the first time since he went outside.

Half her face had been scratched off.

"Do you think this is the price?" Webby asked.

"The price?" Scrooge asked.

"Well, we got Lena back, and Della... there had to be a price right? Maybe it was my eye."

It was 2 at night. Scrooge was too tired to have a normal conversation, so he just sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Go to bed, and stay there."

"Will do!" She called.

Webby couldnt wait to show the triplets.


End file.
